


bjyx理想型（十四）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	bjyx理想型（十四）

十四  
王耶啵也不知道自己怎么离开家的，他甚至记不得自己听到啵妈的言论后说了什么，整个啵很迷惑。  
我是因为没见过这样的，所以觉得自己喜欢他？耶啵自问。不会啊，耶啵又想，我王耶啵虽然年轻，但是什么人没见过，什么圈子没接触过，我怎么会是因为新鲜感和他在一起的？  
那我喜欢他什么？王耶啵想，喜欢他漂亮，身段好，会照顾人，傻fufu的很可爱，聪明好学，能干勤快？喜欢他会莫名其妙的捡个小孩子回来，邀请自己和他一起养？喜欢他一脸正经的和他说，王耶啵，今天我又xxxx了，这是我第一次xxxx？喜欢他说，王耶啵，我也喜欢你？  
王耶啵迷惑又紧张。他觉得自己仿佛在一片沼泽地里，黏腻的泥水裹着他，让他无力前行。拼了命的想离开泥潭爬上岸，却发现，这片沼泽毫无边际，自己永远也上不来了岸。  
我需要点时间，王耶啵想，三个月，让我想清楚。

小赞并没有走远，去了这座城市的地级市。离开的时候他犹豫了很久，要不要将赞比留给王耶啵。他知道赞比的病情，也了解自己的经济状况，生怕自己照顾不好赞比。  
但是耶啵不喜欢赞比吧，小赞想，带赞比回家的时候耶啵就不冷不热，也没和孩子有什么互动。  
还是我带走吧，小赞想，万一以后耶啵要谈恋爱结婚，带个捡来的孩子算什么事儿。  
小赞租了间房。房东太太快70岁，很愿意在他出去上班的时候照顾赞比。小赞很感动，真是帮了自己大忙。新工作还算满意，小赞又恢复了忙碌的生活，只是在看着赞比的时候，还会想到王耶啵。  
小赞自己也觉得奇怪，为什么看到赞比会想他？赞比长的又不像耶啵，和耶啵也没啥共同之处。  
后来他发现，不光是看见赞比会想念王耶啵，是看见啥他都能想到王耶啵。  
初恋真惨。小赞想，早知道不来城里打工了，真是孽缘。

入了冬，赞比的身体状况忽然恶化，小赞连着几天守在医院。由于请假过多，他干脆辞了工作。但是看着当一沓沓的化验单缴费单和银行卡里日益减少的金额的时候，小赞愁对的不知如何是好。  
不能问家里要钱，家人甚至都不知道王耶啵和赞比的存在。小赞硬着头皮问舅舅借了些钱，但远远不足以支付每日的费用。  
走投无路，小赞给大哥发了消息。没告诉大哥赞比的事，只是说急用，一定按时归还。  
王耶啵和小赞分开已经好几个月了。王耶啵不提，大哥也不问，所以收到小赞的信息很是意外。  
看了信息的内容，大哥赶紧将转了一部分现金给小赞。他相信小赞的人品，没有突发事件，他是不是来找自己帮忙的。  
大哥：你没事吧？  
小赞：没事。钱收到了，谢谢大哥。我下个月一定还给您。  
大哥：不急，我也不急着用。  
大哥：你真的没事吧？  
小赞：我没事，谢谢大哥。麻烦别告诉其他人。

小赞又在医院陪了一个月。赞比还不到一岁，做过的大大小小的检查可能比一些成年人都要多。赞比哭，小赞就跟着哭。赞比不哭了，小赞继续哭。一个月下来瘦了10多斤，在洗手间照镜子的时候，小赞几乎不敢相信镜子里的人就是自己：头发乱糟糟的，脸颊消瘦，嘴角边的嘟嘟肉也没了。整个人感觉弱不禁风。  
对不起啊赞比，小赞流泪，我把你捡回来，并没有让你生活的更好。  
或许还是应该把你留给王耶啵，起码他能让你衣食无忧，接受最好的治疗。


End file.
